Poemas y Pelirrojas
by Mermes
Summary: "Remus, ¿qué rima con poinsettia?" susurró. "Pues no tengo ni idea, James. Te dije que para recitar poesía tienes que haberla escrito antes," respondió el aludido, dando un sorbo a su taza de té.


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Espero que estéis disfrutando de las vacaciones :) Aquí os dejo una versión re-escrita y mejorada de uno de mis one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada :(**

**¡Feliz lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>¿Qué rima con poinetia?<span>**

Era 25 de diciembre. Las ocho y media de la mañana y el Gran Comedor estaba hasta arriba de alumnos que se disponían a desayunar. Había un murmullo de excitación, ya que era Navidad y todos querían presumir de sus regalos. A lo largo del día los alumnos irían a Hogsmeade, jugarían al Quidditch o simplemente se quedarían en el castillo, disfrutando de las vacaciones.

Todos menos Lily Evans que, estudiosa como siempre, iría a la biblioteca a escribir alguna redacción para Pociones o leer algún libro de Encantamientos. Bueno, eso es lo que pensaba hacer ella, pero sus amigas tenían otros planes.

"Vamos Lily, ¡es Navidad! Vente con nosotras a Hogsmeade, anda," suplicó Alice, su mejor amiga.

"No Alice, tengo que estudiar."

"¡Pero si quedan semanas de vacaciones! ¡Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para estudiar!"

"Me da igual, quiero aprobar los ÉXTASIS."

"Por favor..."

"No."

"Qué aburrida eres, maja..."

Mary McDonald se acercó a Lily para susurrarle algo en el oído.

"No mires, pero los Merodeadores acaban de entrar y se dirigen hacia aquí."

La pelirroja les echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y efectivamente, se acercaban los Merodeadores, con Potter en cabeza. Esos chicos eran su peor pesadilla, especialmente Potter y Black. Los dos tenían a McGonagall subiéndose por las paredes con tanta broma pesada. Que si teñían el pelo de los Slytherin de rojo y dorado, que si se colaban en el Bosque Prohibido cuando les daba la gana... El año pasado en Halloween hasta hicieron estallar todas las calabazas, dejando el Gran Comedor hecho un asco.

Total, que eran unos plastas profesionales. Y se dirigían hacia donde estaba sentada ella, con esa sonrisita de suficiencia tan irritante. Excepto Remus, claro. Era el único maduro de aquel cuarteto.

Con un suspiro resignado, Lily volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno. Tal vez si les ignoraba la dejarían en paz, aunque sabía que era una esperanza vana. Potter la había estado pidiendo salir desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador la puso en Gryffindor. Y ya habían pasado siete años desde entonces.

A medida que se acercaban, se podía oír que estaban discutiendo sobre algo...

"Os va a matar."

"Admiro tu optimismo, Lunático. Siempre pensando en lo mejor, ¿eh?"

"Hablo en serio Sirius, os va a matar."

"¿Oyes eso, Cornamenta? Tu futura novia va a acabar nuestras vidas."

"Es demasiado buena para hacer eso, Canuto. Es una Prefecta, ¿recuerdas?"

"Pues cuando se enfada da miedo, James."

"Colagusano, no me hagas reír. Si piensas que Evans da miedo deberías conocer a mi madre. O a cualquier miembro de mi familia, la verdad."

"No sé si da miedo o no, pero sé que puede haceros el daño suficiente como para asegurarse de que no podáis tener hijos."

"No me jodas, Lunático. Oye Cornamenta, si después de esto mis pelotas han sufrido el menor daño, te mato."

"Qué te importa más, Canuto, ¿Tu mejor amigo o tus pelotas?"

"¿Podéis callaros los dos? Estáis asustando a los Hufflepuff."

"Lo sentimos, Lunático."

"Acuérdate de lo que te he dicho, Cornamenta..."

Tras esa... interesante conversación, los Merodeadores se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y cómo no, James se sentó en frente de Lily. Llevaba haciendo eso casi todos los días desde primer año, cosa que cabreaba mucho a la pelirroja. Hubo una temporada que hasta se fue a la mesa de Slytherin a comer con Severus, sólo para librarse de el joven Merodeador.

"Buenos días, Lilyflor," saludó James con una voz que pretendía (y no lograba) parecer madura.

"Hola, Potter," respondió la pelirroja de mala gana.

James sonrió. "Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que no te he enviado nada por Navidad," comentó.

Lily asintió. "Créeme, he dado gracias por ello."

La sonrisa de James se ensanchó. "Me encanta tu sentido del humor, Evans. No te preocupes, tienes regalo asegurado."

Lily entrecerró los ojos. "Ni te molestes, a ver si me desmayo de la emoción y tienes que cargar conmigo a la enfermería," replicó con tono sarcástico.

"No pasará eso, Lilyflor. Ya verás cómo te va a encantar," dijo James. Intercambió una mirada con Sirius, el cual se levantó, cogiendo su varita y murmurando 'sonorus'.

"¡SILENCIO!" bramó, asustando a unos cuantos estudiantes, pero consiguiendo que el Gran Comedor al completo se quedara callado.

"Mi amigo James quiere hablar," dijo en un tono más bajo.

Y con eso, James se levantó y se subió encima de la mesa con cuidado de no meter sus zapatos en algún plato de mermelada o algo parecido. Miró a sus amigos y éstos le sonrieron, aunque la sonrisa de Remus parecía más una mueca. Se aclaró la garganta, se puso de rodillas ante Lily, y comenzó a hablar:

_Oh Lily Evans,_

_entre todas la más bella._

_Con ojos verdes como esmeraldas_

_y piel como la nieve de blanca._

_Tu cabello es rojo como una poinsettia_

_y_... eh...

"Remus, ¿qué rima con poinsettia?" susurró. Desgraciadamente, todo el mundo le oyó y se empezaron a oír unas risas provenientes de la mesa de Slytherin.

"Pues no tengo ni idea, James. Te dije que para recitar poesía tienes que haberla escrito antes," respondió el aludido, dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

James abrió la boca y la cerró sin emitir sonido alguno, con una cara de incredulidad que daba pena y risa al mismo tiempo.

Lily se moría de vergüenza. Potter, James-soy-un-chulito-Potter, la había dejado en ridículo delante de todo el colegio. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría inventarse poesía sin haberla escrito antes?

Maldito cabrón, se iba a acordar.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo, se levantó, poniéndose frente a frente con James.

Y le pegó una sonora bofetada.

"Feliz Navidad, Potter," dijo en tono burlón, cogiendo su mochila y saliendo del Gran Comedor con la cabeza en alto.

James se llevó una mano a la mejilla dolorida, sin podérselo creer. ¿Lily le había dado una leche? ¿De verdad?

"Y con esta se suman... 87 veces que te ha rechazado este trimestre, Cornamenta," dijo Sirius, apoyándose en la pared y sonriendo con un aire satisfecho.

"Cierra el pico, Canuto," gruñó James.

"Oh vamos, da gracias a que estemos vivos... y a que mis pelotas estén intactas."

"Sirius Orion Black, vete a la mierda."

James estaba frustrado. Iban ya 137 veces que Lily le había rechazado (Sirius había apuntado todas y cada una de ellas en una libreta que escondía debajo de la cama), y no parecía estar avanzando. Tenía que pensar en otro plan... algo mejor...

Algún día Lily Evans sería suya.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os ha gustado? A mí sí XD<strong>

**¿Sabéis qué? Dentro de dos días es mi cumpleaños. ¿Sabéis lo que sería un regalo maravilloso?**

**¡REVIEWS! :)**


End file.
